


Different Ways to Celebrate

by GoodQualityStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Shimada Clan, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQualityStuff/pseuds/GoodQualityStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo's celebration lasts longer than he thinks.</p>
<p>Takes place in the past, between Genji being old enough to drink and Genji almost dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Ways to Celebrate

"To Hanzo!"

Echoes of Hanzo's name were followed by cheers and laughter as the crowd swallowed their drinks. Hanzo, who was still the point of attention, gave a light smile to everyone he made eye contact with. The older men around him patted him on the shoulders and offered him drinks.

Hanzo Shimada had saved many of the clans members during the latest drug trade. The clan was highly respected and feared, but whoever they had just traded with didn't seem to be aware of this. They had turned on the clan at the last second, and had Hanzo not been watching from afar the trade would have been a bust with many unnecessary fatalities. Of course there were still casualties, just none for them. His father had given him high praise and demanded a celebration be thrown in order. The small party taking pace was far better than his suggestion of a parade.

Still, he would have preferred not having a party at all. It was too much attention on him at once. Being someone who stayed his distance and watched from a ways away, having all these people at once was overwhelming, to say the least. He also found it peculiar. He had saved a few lives, certainly, but he knew others who deserved a celebration far more than he did. He couldn't help suspect the party was a cover for something. Whatever it was for he was certain his father would tell him later. It still seemed a shame the party couldn't have just been for the sake of celebrating.

After several handshakes and congratulations, Hanzo scanned the room once again to take in who was there. Or rather who wasn't there. He didn't expect his brother to show to something with so many clan members. Maybe because he didn't want to be talked to or he was going to throw Hanzo a private party or maybe he just didn't care. Either way his brother Genji was missing and although it didn't surprise him, it still made his heart a bit heavy.

The party last only a couple of hours, with everyone gone at 11 p.m. with a final wave from Hanzo and his father. Once it was just the two of them alone his father's expression returned to his normal scowl. He always seemed to be in a foul mood when his friend's weren't around. Hanzo was getting better at turning his face more serious on command. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off immediately.

"Find your brother."

Hanzo kept his expression the same. "Why?"

"Besides the obvious of missing your celebration, I have much to share with you both. Find him."

His father turned and walked away, leaving no room for argument. Hanzo gave only a small sigh before leaving and heading towards the bustling city nearby. There was no trace of Genji nearby, which must have meant he had forgotten and was getting drunk downtown at a bar.

Hanzo strolled silently and proudly through the streets, hoping to take the time to relax from the party and clear his mind. Instead it seemed to do the opposite. The closer he got to the loud streets of the city filled with drunk people the more he was reminded how irresponsible his brother was. Hanzo had just had a special celebration throw for him with the Shimada clan and Genji was nowhere in sight the entire time. This wasn't uncommon and yet he was still included in meetings and given important information that he shared with the first stranger to talk to him. It riled him up, how hard Hanzo had tried to get his father's respect and honour. How hard he worked to seem presentable, to seem powerful, and yet his brother was always right there getting treated the same way he did. As if all his work meant nothing.

By the time he found Genji at one of his usual bar's he was practically seething. Without a word he stomped towards his brother, cutting off his greeting by grabbing his ear and pulling him away. Genji tried to push him away, protesting all the while.

"Let go of me Hanzo! I was just about to leave! I was just talking to some friends-"

He was cut off again as Hanzo tossed him back, standing in front of the doors. "The party is over. You missed it. You missed the entire thing while you were getting drunk on whatever crap this place serves."

Genji stood up straight, rubbing his ear. "You should try the drinks here once in awhile, you might like them."

"We are leaving. Father has information to share, though why he wants you there I'll never know."

Genji shrugged and smiled. "Me neither. But since you are here, we may as well have a party of our own!"

"There was already a party and you missed it. Now we must return and get back to business. If we are late I'll be the one getting in trouble-"

A third voice in english chimed in between them. "Somethin' the matter Genji?"

The brothers turned to the voice. Genji smiled wider, putting his arm around the man and speaking english. "I was just talking with my brother! He says he is going to drink with us!"

The man smiled and tipped his hat at Hanzo. "Glad to hear it. The name's McCree."

Hanzo glares at Genji and looks McCree over quickly. The first thing to catch his attention was his horrible accent on what he assumed was the man's native tongue. The next to catch his attention was his smile. If Hanzo hadn't been so practiced in keeping a straight face he'd be staring at the man like a buffoon. His smile lit up his whole face and was so genuine it nearly hurt. His eyes were soft and kind, and his whole presence suddenly made Hanzo both calmer and more jumpy at the same time.

Unable to find any words for him, Hanzo looked back at his brother, remembering what he was there for. He continued speaking Japanese so the stranger would hopefully leave them alone. "I am not staying to drink and you know it. Now sober up before we get home."

Genji frowned. "You did not even greet my friend. Just one drink Hanzo, to celebrate! I am sure you will have more fun here than that gathering with all those stuffy old men."

McCree chimed in, butchering Japanese with his accent. "It'll be on me."

Hanzo narrows his eyes at the man who, now that he noticed, was dressed head to toe as a genuine cowboy. Strange how he didn't notice before. It was usually easy for him to say no to Genji, and with the anger he had built up earlier he had a thousand reasons to guilt Genji in to coming home with him right now. But this time was different, because now his brother had backup. And he had some damn good backup.

Hanzo glanced quickly at his brother before looking at the cowboy. His eyes seemed to be sparkling with hope, genuinely wanting him to stay. With how honest his face was Hanzo couldn't tell whether he'd be terrible at keeping secrets, or the best.

He gave a deep sigh of defeat. "One drink."

Genji cheers and McCree laughs as they both lead Hanzo over to the bar. Hanzo reluctantly sits on a bar stool, as far from Genji and his friends as possible. McCree sits next to him, presumably because he's the one buying his drink. Hanzo gives his order to the bar tender and puts his face in his hands. He can't believe he agreed to this.

At least not until he sits back up and looks at the man next to him. He looked to be around the same age as himself, though he could only get so good of a look at him under that ridiculous hat. McCree smiles at him, switching back to english.

"What were you celebrating that was so important?"

Hanzo turns his gaze to the drinks behind the bar.

"A business matter."

"Yeah? What sorta business you in?"

"That does not concern you."

Hanzo looks back at him. He doesn't mean to hurt his feelings, but it's information he can't share. Besides, there was no point in talking when he was just having one drink.

Three and a half drinks later and many conversations later Hanzo can't tell if he's about to word vomit or actually vomit. McCree had started on the topic of drinks (which Hanzo let himself get in to) which led to talking about food, which led to talking about their differences, which led in to talking for far longer than he intended. It was two drinks in that he realized how late he and Genji were, and at that point decided it didn't matter. They were going to be late no matter what from that point on, so he may as well stay out late and enjoy himself.

McCree was surprisingly more than just his handsome face. He was quick and witty, and laughed loudly and heartily. He was very hands on, putting his hand on Hanzo's shoulder or flicking at his hair or grabbing his arms when his stories got to intense parts. He had quite a story to him, though details weren't given. Just that he had been with some bad people and was doing better now, traveling the world and such.

Hanzo tried to talk about himself too without giving too much away. Mostly he went on and on about his childhood with Genji and his interests in archery. Towards the end of his third drink he pretended to draw an arrow and shoot a bottle on the shelf, causing McCree to nearly fall off his stool laughing. When he calmed down he put an arm around Hanzo's shoulder, leaning in close to his neck.

"Guess that proves it. You're the best damn shot I've ever seen!"

Hanzo let out a short laugh, feeling overly tipsy and leaning into McCrees arms. "I never miss." He turned his head, mere inches from the cowboys' face, feeling the hot breath on his face. He swallowed thickly, trying to keep his composure. "Why did you decide to travel to Hanamura?"

McCree shrugs. "Heard this place was pretty interestin'. Wanted to see it myself."

"What did you hear?"

"Heard the food and drinks were good. Also heard some rather good things about the citizens and how good lookin' they are."

Hanzo smirked. "Is that so?"

McCree laughed. "I'll prove it to you if you want."

Hanzo smiled with amusement. "If you have the prove then show me."

McCree got up, bringing Hanzo with him, and stumbled drunkenly to the front door. He led them both down the street until they came to a vacant alley between two buildings. Hanzo tensed up at seeing how dark it was, and his mind filled with suspicions. A cowboy being in Japan, talking to him and his brother and trying to get information out of them. Even went so far as to get him drunk. 

Hanzo pushed away, leaning against the wall to support himself. His voice dripped with poison. "Why did you bring me out here?"

McCree blinked at the sudden mood change before laughing. "To show you proof about the people here. I think this spot's good as any."

Hanzo narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean." 

McCree stumbled over, leaning in front of Hanzo and putting his hand next to him on the wall.

"Right now I'm starin' at the most gorgeous man I've ever met."

McCree smiled brightly at him, and Hanzo's breath caught in his throat. There it was again, his honest and genuine smile that reached his eyes. He wasn't a threat. He wanted him just as badly. However flushed Hanzo's face was from drinking doubled as a small smile made its way on to his face. Quickly he leaned in and kissed him, his pride forcing him to be the one that initiated it. McCree got over his surprise quickly and kissed him back, closing in the gap between them as much as he could.

Soon enough their hands starting moving over each other. Slow and soft at first, but as things grew heated they started gripping and holding as much of each other as they could. Hanzo tried to think of how late he was out, how absolutely wasted he was, how this man was a stranger, something to bring him back to reality. Nothing stayed. All that was on his mind was his freedom from his duties and the man he was making out with. The cowboy with the ridiculous outfit who smelled of cigars and alcohol and hay and damn it he was intoxicating.

Hanzo lost track of time, completely unaware of how long had passed before he felt a hand start to slip under the waist of his pants. He let out a small gasp and waited for the hand to travel further.

"Whoa..."

At the third voice the two immediately drew apart, breathing heavily as they looked wide eyed at the source. Genji covered the smirk on his face and held in his laugh. "Glad to see my friends get along."

Hanzo sneered. "Genji-"

"No time, brother. A fight has broken out in the bar and we will be in worse trouble if we get involved." He checked over his shoulder before motioning for his brother to follow. Hanzo gave McCree a look over and saw he was just as dumbfounded as he was. He looked cute when he was lost.

Genji grabbed his brother's wrist and started dragging him away. "It was nice to meet you McCree, perhaps we will meet again!" Once they were a block away Genji let go of Hanzo and let him run for himself. With how drunk he had gotten Hanzo found it difficult to run at first, but he sobered up almost immediately when he realized he didn't say goodbye to the cowboy. He glanced over his shoulder in hopes of finding McCree running after them, but was disappointed to find no one. He ran his hand down his face and thought only of getting home, pushing his troublesome thoughts back for another time.

When they got on their property they stopped running and started sneaking. With luck they were hoping to get in without waking their father up and get to sleep. Unfortunately luck was not on their side. The second they climbed in through the window downstairs the lights flicked on, leaving them both in the spotlight. Their father grabbed their ears and pulled them from the window, yelling at them.

"Irresponsible delinquents! This is not how I raised you! This is not how a Shimada acts!" He let go of them, continuing his rant as the brothers avoided eye contact. "Especially you Hanzo. I gave you orders to bring your brother home and now you both return late and drunk! After what I did for you tonight you disrespect me by going out and making a fool of yourself! I am ashamed. I thought you better than this."

Hanzo took a deep breath and lifted his chin, trying to keep his bride. "I am father, I-"

"Silence! Your punishments come later. We have a much more pressing matter at hand, which I wanted to tell you earlier before this happened."

"Before what happened?"

His father led them down the hall to his office, grabbing paper from his desk and shoving them in his son's faces. "Before this! Two spies have been seen in Hanamura. They are most likely trying to find us and put an end to us." He glared at Genji. "With you being out all night it is almost certain they have found us by now."

Hanzo looked up at his father. "Who do they work for?"

"One of them is affiliated with Overwatch, and it is believed the other works for him."

Genji shoved one of the papers to Hanzo with guilt on his face. Hanzo looked at him oddly before looking at the sheet.

One of the spies was none other than McCree, the cowboy he made out with earlier.

Shit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *sobbing* take it, just TAKE it
> 
> I just got the urge to write a McHanzo fic from Hanzo's point of view. The ending makes it seem like it could continue but haha that's too much for me.


End file.
